A flor vermelha
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Caída atrás de alguns livros, lá estava ela, empoeirada, um tanto amarrotada, mas era a mesma flor vermelha.


_**[Tributo/Desafio] Orgulho LGBT, Projeto Need For Femmeslash do fórum NFF, postado originalmente em 01 de Junho de 2014.**_

 **Frase-tema**  
Horizonte e Estrelas

Durante a história, o personagem descobre um item que eles pensavam que tinham perdido.

 **Beta:** Adne Helena, querida meu carinho ever!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Todokete Kono koe wo**  
Pra ter você vou até voar  
 **Tsutaete Ima sugu ni**  
Pra ver você vou até gritar  
 **Isoide Koko ni kite**  
Quero você onde quer que eu vá  
 **Kanjite Mada minu chikara Shinjite hoshii no**  
Pra que você possa minha alma escutar  
 **Yume no tsuzuki ga hora**  
E que sinta minha voz pois o que eu estou sentindo agora é um céu azul  
 **Utatteru Ashita e no Melody**  
Você sempre faz brilhar minha luz

Aproveitando-se que estava sozinha em casa, a jovem de seus vinte e quatro anos de idade e longos cabelos negros ondulados tentava colocar uma ordem na pequena biblioteca de sua namorada.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, piscou várias vezes os olhos tão negros quanto o céu noturno. Havia feito tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, pensou um pouco sonhadora. Havia terminado os estudos no secundário e partido para o ensino superior, onde aprendera a admirar secretamente a jovem mulher que hoje vivia ao seu lado naquela pequena, mas modesta moradia.

Os livros tão bem arrumados por tomos e cores, nem lembravam a antiga e desarrumada biblioteca. A morena simplesmente não entendia como, em tão pouco tempo, a estabanada companheira conseguira deixar os livros em tamanha desordem.

Bem, talvez fosse porque ela ainda não havia terminado os seus estudos. Suspirando, caminhou até o outro lado, onde alguns livros continuavam fora de ordem.

 _"Médica!"_ – Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deixou que um sorriso bobo lhe iluminasse a face. – _"Minha doce Flor de Cerejeira!"_ – Recostando o corpo na prateleira de mogno, conteve um novo suspiro e deixou-se transportar para tempos remotos, onde o começo fora uma descoberta atrás de outra. O desabrochar para ambas.

O saudosismo tomava conta de todo seu ser. Fazia pouco tempo que havia saído para uma pequena turnê com o grupo do coral ao qual fazia parte, mas era como se não se vissem por séculos. Fechando os olhos, imaginou os lábios macios tomando os seus em beijos que iniciavam cálidos para tornarem-se exigentes e ardorosos.

Sentindo a pele esquentar, tocou as bochechas com ambas as mãos, seus olhos bem abertos e brilhantes. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ela sempre se sentira assim, por mais que a futura médica se divertisse com a situação em si.

Pegando um livro qualquer, abriu a capa e leu a dedicatória na contra capa. Abrindo um sorriso débil, mordiscou o lábio superior ao ler a dedicatória. Um dos primeiros presentes que a namorada havia lhe dado. Pegando delicadamente algo amarelado entre os dedos, suspirou ao recordar-se quando aquela pequena flor de cerejeira fora parar ali.

 **oOo**

Era final de março, o começo do Hanami*, e as cerejeiras estavam todas em flor, carregando as árvores. Elas haviam combinado de se encontrarem no parque, para terminarem juntas o fim de tarde, observando a beleza das 'Sakuras' e o céu límpido.

Deitadas sobre uma toalha xadrez e com algumas coisas que haviam levado, lancharam embaixo de uma frondosa árvore. O cheiro delicioso das cerejeiras deixando o ar leve com a fragrância delicada. Uma flor desprendeu-se do galho e caiu no colo da morena.

\- Veja, que linda! – Sorrindo ela encarou a outra pro alguns segundos. Estranhou ao ver a flor ser arrebatada de seu colo e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ainda com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, a estudante de música acabou por segurar a respiração ao ter a flor colocada entre seus fartos cabelos.

\- Perfeita! – Murmurando a futura médica puxou-a para si e deixou que seus lábios roçassem em um leve beijo. Era raro ela tomar a iniciativa, mas era tão bom quando isso acontecia.

Acariciando o pescoço da morena lentamente, a jovem quebrou o contato e com um lindo sorriso sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou um tanto preocupada ao reparar nas íris brilhantes.

\- Não foi nada, minha flor! – Respondeu ao retribuir a carícia. Voltando os olhos para o céu, fitou o horizonte, onde as nuvens começavam a ganhar nuances alaranjadas e o azul claro dando lugar ao azul escuro. – Olhe, a primeira estrela...

\- Não, meu anjo, já são várias estrelas, mas eu prefiro apreciar a estrelinha que eu tenho aqui do meu lado. A estrela de brilho forte, e que me ajuda a caminhar quando eu mais preciso. – Confidenciou a outra.

Com o coração disparado no peito, a morena abraçou-se a namorada, suas lágrimas represada nos olhos.

 **oOo**

Balançando a cabeça, a musicista e cantora tentou afastar o sentimento forte, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ao lembrar-se do que vivenciaram juntas e que ainda conseguia arrancar-lhe lágrimas.

Voltando sua atenção para o livro, guardou com cuidado a flor seca de cerejeira e começou a organizar aquele pequeno pedaço de estante que faltava. Ao puxar um livro em questão, segurou a respiração ao deparar-se com aquele objeto que há muito elas julgavam ter se perdido. Deixando o livro de lado, pegou o que acabara de achar, e tirando um pouco da poeira, sorriu feliz.

Com uma ideia martelando em sua cabeça disparou para a lavanderia. Se tivesse sorte, quando finalmente a futura médica chegasse, iria encontrar o objeto em perfeito estado.

Olhando no relógio, a morena remexeu-se no sofá. Havia finalmente terminado de arrumar todos os livros e talvez, quem sabe, poderia retirar do varal o objeto encontrado. Quando já estava voltando para a sala, escutou barulho da porta de entrada e adiantou-se até próximo do corredor de acesso.

Segurando a respiração e mordiscando os lábios, observou a jovem mulher parada, calçando os chinelos para poder adentrar. O coração disparado no peito, a boca seca.

\- Minha flor... – Murmurando, ela deu apenas um passo e foi abraçada.

\- Senti tanto sua falta! – A voz cristalina, os olhos verdes brilhando como duas pedras preciosas ao encararem os negros como onix lapidados.

\- Foram apenas uns poucos dias, Sakura.

\- Para mim pareceram dias sem fim. Um ano, Tomoyo! – Sorrindo, Sakura arrebatou-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente.

\- Hmm... – Tomoyo murmurou assim que teve os lábios libertos. – Talvez eu deva ficar mais tempo longe de você. – Gracejando, puxou a recém-chegada para a sala. – Eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar.

\- Eu preferia que você me levasse para o nosso quarto, e que lá você me mostrasse o quanto sentiu minha falta. – Sakura protestou fazendo um leve beicinho. Adorava infernizar a namorada. Abriu um sorriso despretensioso assim que a morena passou delicadamente dois dedos sobre os lábios róseos.

\- Boba! Temos todo o tempo do mundo. – Tomoyo também aproveitou para fazer troça com ela. Afinal, dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo! – Eu estava arrumando a biblioteca...

\- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, Tomoyo! Você acabou de chegar, eu poderia ter feito e...

\- Não, querida Sakura, eu quis fazer. E foi graças a eu me aventurar pelos muitos livros fora de lugar, que encontrei algo que nós duas achamos que nunca mais iríamos encontrar. – E sem dar tempo para que a outra lhe fizesse a pergunta significativa e curiosa, pegou algo escondido atrás de uma das almofadas e lhe estendeu.

Assim que Sakura focou o objeto nas pequenas mãos de Tomoyo, seus olhos arregalaram e um brilho fugaz iluminou-lhe a face. Pegando a pequena presilha com a forma de uma flor feita de seda vermelha, moveu-a lentamente, as pétalas se agitando ao sabor dos movimentos.

\- A flor vermelha... – Segurou a respiração. E só a soltou quando a morena balançou a cabeça confirmando suas suspeitas. – Eu, nós...

\- Sim, nós pensamos que havíamos perdido. – Sorrindo, Tomoyo tomou-lhe o objeto das mãos, e o prendeu nas madeixas agora mais compridas do que na época em que a morena havia lhe ofertado tal regalo. Com gestos comedidos, prendeu na lateral dos frios castanhos e acariciou-lhe o queixo. – Linda! – Murmurando, aproximou seu rosto do dela, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior.

Assim que Sakura abriu os lábios, sua boca foi invadida pela língua de Tomoyo. Os corpos colados, as mãos deslizando pelas curvas voluptuosas.

Deslizando uma das mãos entre os dois corpos, a morena começou a puxar a camisa que a outra estava usando. Unindo mais os corpos, Sakura deslizou sua perna para o meio das de Tomoyo, roçando em seu baixo ventre.

\- Cama, por favor! – Pediu a futura médica. O rosto afogueado, as mãos buscando um maior contato com os seios macios que quase lhe cabiam nas mãos.

\- Hmm... – Arfando, Tomoyo mordeu-lhe a língua segurando-a cativa por alguns segundos. O gemido abafado mexendo com sua libido, a deixando mais extasiada. – Está bem, Sakura querida, cama! – Murmurou ao soltar-lhe a língua, começou a guiá-la escadas acima.

A morena almejava por ter sua delicada flor de cerejeira, ouvi-la gemer a cada mordida e a cada nova carícia, dizer seu nome entre os muitos gemidos e deliciar-se com seu gosto.

Com um beijo ardente, derrubou a namorada na cama e aproveitou-se para mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Lá fora, a noite ganhava mais pontinhos luminosos, estrelas de brilho tão raro, como aquela que levava a doce Sakura aos céus.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:**

*Coelha aquariana quietinha digitando mais fics em seu note. O silêncio só é quebrado pelos suspiros contidos do Coelho Branco Master sentado ao seu lado. Os óculos na pontinha do nariz.*

O que foi, Bunny?

 **Bunny:** Não foi nada, Coelha! Apenas esse livro aqui... *mostrando a capa do volume de um livro sérios*

Escuta, mas esse livro é muito sério pra você ficar suspirando pelos cantos... quase dando longos gemidos e... *mente que só pensa pornice fervilhando* Espera um pouco, me deixa ver... *puxa o livro e se depara com um mangá um tanto duvidoso de Tiger & Bunny* Barnaby! Você me deixou surpresa! Ah! Pelo amor, vai!

 **Bunny:** Devolve isso, menina!

Se quer ter algo quente, por favor, vai atrás do Kotetsu! *jogando o mangá pro loiro* Mas pensando bem, esse seu mangá me deu umas ideias!

 **Bunny:** Vai ter fic nossa no Tributo?

Vou pensar no seu caso. *dando uma piscadela pro coelhão* Deixa eu continuar que...

Opa, mil desculpas, obrigado para quem chegou até aqui! Não liguem para o Coelhão ali, ele está em falta de Tiger! *risos* Perdoem, pois essa foi a segunda vez que estou me aventurando a escrever esse tipo de fic. Se gostaram, please, comentem e façam uma Coelha feliz!

Beijos e até meu próximo surto  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
